


Make Up Sex

by Lia_Jones



Series: Growing Intimate - The Lewd Moments [1]
Category: MLQC (Video Game), love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Jones/pseuds/Lia_Jones
Summary: This one-shot is the continuation of Chapter 31 of the 2nd part of the series (Growing Stronger). No spoilers.
Relationships: Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Original Character(s)
Series: Growing Intimate - The Lewd Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Make Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here it comes. My first smut post.  
> Thank you to Heichous_Girl for her incredible support and amazing beta skills! Thank you, my beautiful star in the making!
> 
> Recommended Music:
> 
> Heaven - Finneas  
> Earned It - The Weeknd

Victor was used to being the dominant one, calling the shots. Andrea wasn’t known for being too obedient, teasing him to no end, and that actually made things more exciting for him, having to fight to have his way. 

But this was the first time he’s ever seen Andrea so bossy, and that did unspeakable things to him.

She kissed him hungrily, teasing and enticing, determined to have his will given over to her. Victor was in a daze, trying to get a grip on the situation, assuming control if only for a second, but Andrea moved too fast. It was like it was her mission was to drive him insane.

Her hands circled his waist as she kissed him, her butt rubbing against his manhood, deft fingers pulling on his sweater.

“I’m going to need this off.” Her tone was as demanding as it was sensual, and it just made him feel harder.

Victor moved away from the headboard, lifting his arms so Andrea could remove his clothes. She caressed his upper arms, biting on her lip, eyeing him like he was a delicious meal. Her hips kept rolling on his lap, massaging his hard-on. As Victor tried to bring his arms down to hold her again, she stopped him.

“No.” She softly scolded. “I like them like this.” She pushed him up, putting his hands on the edge of the headboard. “Keep them like that.”

“Admit it, you just like to boss me around.” Victor chuckled.

“On the contrary.” Andrea came close to him, nibbling his lips with her own. “My wish is no other than to serve you.” She planted kisses on his neck, his earlobe, and came down his chest.

“Serve me?” Victor was determined to put up a strong front for her, like she did with him, but he couldn’t avoid the strain on his voice. Her kisses were shooting ripples of energy through his skin, leaving him out of breath.

“Mhm.” She let out a playful chuckle, rubbing her nose against his chest. “I always love this part. Your skin is so soft, your muscles are so hard, and you smell so good. I just love kissing it.” Victor threw his head back, overwhelmed by the sensation of her tongue in the rugged sensitive skin of his nipple.

She kissed and licked, and his throat vibrated low in delight, he always loved that part. Andrea laughed and continued her journey downward, reaching his abdomen, which he involuntarily clenched.

“The best part is still yet to come.” She teased.

He knew what was coming, he knew what she was about to do, this wasn’t a surprising move for him. In his dazed with lust brain, he felt both excited and apprehensive. She lifted her hand, holding the waist of his sweatpants.

“Lift your hips for me, please.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice. She removed his sweatpants and briefs in one swift motion, revealing to the world how turned on he was with her.

“Hmmm, so hard already. I must be doing something right.” She gave him a smile before kissing him again. He took that kiss, wanting to leave her breathless. He needed to regain some control, without breaking her rules.

Much to his dismay, this lioness could not be tamed. Andrea broke the kiss the moment Victor was too committed, leaving him wanting more. She teased his belly button, venturing further down. Victor’s breath caught in his throat.

Suddenly, he was laser-focused on the feeling of her warm breath against his balls. She started teasing him with her lips, and then her mouth, her warm tongue sucking his resistance away, pleasure taking over mind. He felt the familiar tightening that came with desire, and later on, release, and held tighter to the headboard to ground himself. Her hand caressed him skillfully along his shaft, her tongue teasing his tip, sending ripples of pleasure through his spine, and for moments Victor was blind. All he could do was feel.

“Andy…” He croaked. “Stop.”

Even with her mouth full, he saw the mischievous smile. She wouldn’t stop.

“I want to come inside you.” This was too much. He wouldn’t be able to control himself.

She stopped briefly to smile at him.

“You are inside me.” 

This was no time for jokes.

“I want you to come too. I want to touch you.” He needed to feel her, he needed to know he could make her squirm too.

She ignored him, resuming her work.

“Please.” He closed his eyes, feeling the tug that came before the explosion, preparing to lose control.

The explosion never came. Andrea let him go a second before, making him whimper in the agony of frustration. He opened his eyes again, his head spinning, only to find her basking in his despair. She was bad, really bad. And oh so good.

“You can touch me.” She conceded. “But you can’t use your hands.”

“What?” Victor couldn’t think, stupefied with desire.

“What do you want to touch?” She talked to him like he was a child, and he hated it. He wanted to screw her brains out as punishment.

“Your tits.” He couldn’t believe he was talking like this, but something primal was turning him into a beast. He refused to be a prey she would play with. He was a lion, and he would feast on her. He tried to grab her, take her already, but she stopped him.

“If you can’t play by the rules, we won’t play at all.” She scolded him. “Do you remember the rules?”

“No hands.” He lowered his head, ashamed to have disobeyed. “Arms up.”

“I want to take good care of you, but you have to let me.” She caressed his hair and he closed his eyes, welcoming her touch. “It will be worth it, I promise.”

She leaned closer to him, lifting her torso slightly so his face reached her chest. With the eagerness of a child opening Christmas presents, Victor nudged his nose against her breast, mouthing them desperately, sucking on her nipples. He needed her, and he would take every single piece of her. He heard her breath becoming ragged as he practically ate her, and his erection only grew stronger. He was pleasing her, playing by the rules. But his cock was like embers, he needed to put out the fire, fast. He would go insane if he didn’t.

“I want more.” He begged. “I need more.”

“How much more?” Her hand was on his cock again. He swallowed hard, his brain foggy, trying not to come in her hands.

“All of it.”

“You want to be inside me? To feel me hot and wet around you?” She pressed her drenched labia against his erection and slid it up and down, massaging her clit, but refusing him entrance.

_ Yes. Yes! Please! Now! _

Victor was in no condition to reply, his mind filled with lust, and the painful need to find release. He could only moan and whimper, as he tried hard to keep the little sanity he had left.

He was so rock hard that all Andrea did was shift her position on him slightly, and before he knew it he was sliding inside her, her warmth and her moisture bringing a new range of sensations, making him shiver with pleasure. She held his face between her hands and moved her hips rhythmically, making him slide inside her, and the familiar pre-orgasmic pressure returned.

“Andrea!” That was all he could say to warn her. He couldn’t breathe, let alone talk.

“No!” She gasped. “You will wait! I’m almost there!”

He was lost, he was sure of it. If he didn’t come soon, he would die, his heart would stop, it would be the end of him. But there was another rule now, he couldn’t come before her, and he would follow it. That was how much he loved her. Yet… he had to come. He wanted to come so bad. Andrea needed to come as soon as possible. That was the only solution in his lust drunken brain.

“I need to touch you!” His voice was a mere croak, nothing would work anymore, he was a slave to his need.

“One hand!” She was strained, also losing control, almost there. But not fast enough.

With the last shred of strength he had left, Victor grabbed her ass for stability and thrust hard on her, aiming for the spots he knew would make her peak instantly. And when he felt her clench around him, her mouth on his shoulder to stifle a loud moan, he could almost laugh.

He let himself go completely, letting the pent up energy flow through his body, waves of pleasure coursing from his spine to his cock and his toes and coming back to his head, blinding him temporarily, making his spasm. He held onto the woman he loved with a vengeance, wanting to bring her to whatever place the orgasm would take him, wanting to devour her, absorb her and keep her forever and the way she made him feel.

Their bodies kept moving in sync until all was released, all was experienced, and there was nothing else but exhaustion, silence and bliss.

Andrea started laughing. Something she would always do when she had a really good orgasm, her mind still high with dopamine.

“Is it me or we are getting really good at this?”

Victor answered with a chuckle, there was no way to describe how happy he felt in that moment. He couldn’t find the words to express how she was true bliss in his life, how she mattered more than everything.

Well, except for those special three words.

“I love you.” He whispered between deep breaths.

“I love you too, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, if it worked, if it didn't. I have to admit I am super self-conscious writing this stuff.  
> Lots of love and until the next chapters!


End file.
